


Freedom from your Inhibitions

by Casimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Goro’s into it but doesn’t want to admit it, Hypnotism, M/M, Monster Akira, Oviposition, Recording yourself fucking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, bottom!Goro, kid fic technically, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: If Joker had been stronger.Just a little faster, just a little more powerful.In the end Mementos reached out it’s will and asked “will you rule?”But Joker turned away.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Freedom from your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff Goro full of eggs agenda continues! Someone mentioned a “bad end” version of the OG fic where Akira accepts the changes to his body so this happened lmao
> 
> https://twitter.com/ParalysedSleepy/status/1314574005790220289
> 
> YODELLING

“Joker, I’m getting some strange readings.”

He glanced over to Oracle and nodded for her to continue. Mementos stretched out below the Thieves, it’s churning black and red tendrils pulsed with the hidden desires of the people. She glanced back at her computer screens before continuing.

“It’s...actually coming from  _ you. _ ”

In another lifetime, Joker would crush down the strange feelings that bubbled inside of him. He would play off his Thieves’ concerns for his well being and shoulder the burden of the Metaverse for himself. But that was a different lifetime. Instead, Joker shrugged.

“I know. It’s related to how Mementos is changing. I don’t think it’s dangerous.”

Mona had narrowed his eyes and was circling around the Phantom Thieves’ leader. His tiny paws tapped on the concrete floor. “I don’t think it is, either. But you’re right Oracle. He does feel different.”

“If it helps us get stronger, I don’t mind.” Joker reached out and patted Mona on the head, earning him a playful hiss from the other Thief.

“He’ll always be Joker!” Ryuji just laughed. With a powerful slap to Joker’s back and a whoop of excitement, he was off down the frozen escalator and into Mementos proper.

He was so,  _ so  _ glad for Ryuji’s companionship. It was like the man’s unending enthusiasm cleared away any doubts Joker could have. If Ryuji thought it was fine, then it would end up fine eventually. But the changes didn’t stop at just strange readings. Panther’s eyes would flash yellow, the red of her catsuit spreading up her body, the tail at her waist would flick back and forth— as if she was hunting something. Looking at Fox from the side of Joker’s eyes would reveal nine delicate tails and markings that traveled down from the corners of his eyes. The crown on Queen’s head looked ethereal in the dim light of Mementos and her mechanical limbs hummed quietly.

Joker’s changes were the most immediate and the most drastic. It bled over to real life, not just in the Metaverse. Sharpened teeth in flashes of anger. The brush of feathers against someone’s back. Arsene’s red jacket fluttered against an unseen breeze. If you looked at him directly, though, he was just plain old unassuming Akira.

And then  _ everything _ changed. Yaldabaoth’s power fused Mementos with the real world— and with it, the Phantom Thieves themselves. Joker bristled with the power of the Metaverse, a rictus grin on his face as they stormed Yaldabaoth’s hiding place. Hatred and anger at being forced into his game guided Joker’s actions. Even the false god seemed shocked at their new forms. The ensuing battle was tough but it was nothing for the Thieves. Their power coursed through them, like the Metaverse itself embraced them. And at the end it was finished with a single gunshot. It was  _ his fault  _ that Goro was dead.

That single thought played over and over. It kept him awake at night, when it was only him and Arsene alone in the dark.

If Joker had been stronger.

Just a little faster, just a little more powerful.

In the end Mementos reached out it’s will and asked “ _ will you rule? _ ”

But Joker turned away.

The snow was falling. If it froze on Akira’s cheeks, he didn’t say anything. Sae was standing in front of him and talking about Akira turning himself in to take out Shido. He wasn’t listening. Akira was thinking about Goro, about how he couldn’t feel Arsene at his back anymore, about how the future was stretching out before him like a yawning chasm.

“That won’t be necessary.” Said a pleasant voice from the crowd. “I’ll take his place.”

Something flared inside Akira, burning and angry, as he watched Goro stride closer. Like he hadn’t just vanished from the face of the planet. Like he’d never been shot and died in the bowels of a ship full of scum. Akira  _ growled _ . It was low in his throat, reverberating through his body. Sae didn’t even look at him but Goro paused. His fake plastic smile slid off of his face like oil.

“Kurusu. I just said I’d take your place—“

“This works out well, I think.” Sae said, carrying on like Akira wasn’t planning on snatching Goro for himself and burrowing away in the depths of Mementos.

(Mementos was gone though, wasn’t it? Akira could feel the thrum of the Metaverse like he always could but the Metaverse would always exist. Mementos wasn’t the only part of it.)

(It was  _ Maruki.  _ Maruki was  _ getting in his way _ .)

He crowded Goro up against the dryers in the laundromat, breathing his scent in deep— Akira growled deeply when Goro tried to push him away. A shudder travelled up the man’s body underneath him. It was shocking to see that the Metaverse hadn’t changed Goro. Not in the way that it had changed Akira at least. Akira bared his fangs in a snarl, hands tight around Goro’s shoulders, as he really took in the scent of  _ fear _ .

“What happened to you, Kurusu?” He asked, throat bobbing as he swallowed the beating of his own heart down.

“More like what  _ didn’t  _ happen to you? You spent longer in the Metaverse than any of us. How could this  _ not  _ change you?” There were curved horns peeking out in the edges of his vision. His feathers trembled.

It was when they stepped into Mementos again that they realized how much had changed. The red and black roots of it were being strangled by the strange, iridescent white and blue ones. Goro had stepped back, away from the Phantom Thieves, when he realized that Akira wasn’t the  _ only one _ . Six clear insect wings vibrated at Oracle’s back. Skull’s bad leg was stark white bone, spikes of it jutting from his spine in cruel edges. There was mist trailing around his feet. Noir’s arms ended at the elbow, replaced instead with clawed shadows that twirled and twisted in spirals.

Joker could smell the fear coming from him again. He bristled with the feeling, stalking closer and closer to Crow until he towered over him. When he noticed Joker’s presence his head jerked up in shock. The smell of him was intoxicating. It drew Joker in like a magnet, pulling him closer and closer into his orbit until he was drowning in it. He only realized he was growling when the rest of his pack’s calming scents reached him.

“Joker.” Crow muttered, trying to pull his arm out of Joker’s grip— he hadn’t realized he’d reached out and actually grabbed him. “We have a job to do.”

“Right. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Even Maruki was surprised at the way the Thieves looked. When they finally took him down, he trembled underneath Akira’s body— his clawed hands pressed against Maruki’s chest, the other raised high above him, while the Palace crumbled around them. The Thieves crowed from the Monacopter above him.

“Joker! Akira! That’s enough!” 

His hand stilled. Goro's voice rang like a clear bell through his head.

The Metaverse called him again. This time, Joker embraced it.

In a daze, Goro sat up surrounded by mountainous pillows and blankets. His head hurt. His temples throbbed with a headache that was made worse every time he shifted. Instead of facing it, he pulled the closest blanket over his body and burrowed deeper into the comforting warmth. Now that he was less at risk of immediate pain, Goro tried to remember how he’d ended up in a giant...nest. He remembered Maruki. He remembered getting out of the Palace as it destroyed itself.

Then there was a blank patch. A dull, hazy gray that stretched out in all directions.

_ Maybe I’m finally dead _ . He thought, pulling himself into a tighter ball underneath the covers.  _ Maybe I can get some rest now. _

Something near him shifted. It was underneath the blankets too and yawned loudly. Goro ignored it. His head still hurt but at least it was going away. The sleepy thing shifted closer and threw an arm around Goro's waist before drawing him in. It was large, much larger than Goro himself, and was warm enough that he was starting to get uncomfortable underneath the covers. Eventually, he stuck his head out.

“Kurusu.” He scowled, trying to pull himself away from the monstrous form of the other man. It just made Akira’s arm tighten even more. He even put his chin on Goro’s head and pressed him closer.

Akira muttered and grumbled under his breath, especially when Goro became impatient and fidgety, but eventually opened his eyes— still the same steely grey, Goro thought with relief, but tinged with the golden yellow of the Metaverse. He blinked down at the man that was pulled close to him, then put his head back down on the pillows and closed them again.

“Kurusu!” Goro snapped. He kicked and thrashed that time, trying to wriggle out of Akira’s grip.

“Call me Akira.”

“No!”

“Then I’m not letting you go.” A smug smile bled across Akira’s serene face.

“Fuck you, fine. Let me go, Akira.”

With a massive put upon sigh, Akira released him. Goro immediately sat up again. The blankets that he'd wrapped himself up in draped loosely off of his shoulders. He took in his new surroundings. He was in a building. That's all he could tell. The floor was slightly sunken in where the nest was and the circular room had little arched recesses set around the perimeter. Everything was painted in reds and blacks and golds and the ceiling stretched much higher than it had any right to. Akira was watching him take it all in with curious eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"What do you mean,  _ what do I think _ ? What's going on?"

Akira blinked owlishly. A second set of eyes appeared on his  _ fucking forehead  _ that also blinked at him. Goro recoiled.

"I changed the place up a little bit. Since we're going to live here now. I can change more if you have any suggestions."

"You...you can change…" Goro barked out a laugh, covering his face with one hand. "Change yourself back. Let's start there."

But Akira just pouted. He pulled himself up on all fours and crowded over Goro again. His body pushed the man backwards into the fluffy sheets and pillows. "I could, but I wouldn't be able to do what I really want if I did."

"What...do you really want?"

“I want to start a family with you!” Akira’s pout shifted into a bright, sunny grin. “I have to change your body first though.”

Goro was dumbstruck. He couldn’t be serious. “A family? You’re fucking crazy. And what exactly do you mean by changing my body?!”

Clawed hands reached out for him again. They ran down his naked chest, almost reverently, and pulled away the blankets that were covering his hips. Goro shivered at the cooler air. The expression on Akira’s face looked hungry. His head tilted to either side, slowly, like a snake. Four eyes blinked down at Goro.

“I’m going to make you the same as me. You’ve been in the Metaverse for so long, but it didn’t happen. It must have been fate. I’m going to be the one to change you.”

Goro snarled up at him, face twisted with it. “I told you I would never be someone’s puppet again.” He pulled against Akira’s grasping claws, writhing as they grabbed hold of his wrists and slamming his knees into the hard planes of Akira’s body. “You’re  _ just like  _ the rest of them! You just want to control everything.”

“That’s not what I want, Goro. I want to love you. Forever. Ruling Mementos doesn’t mean I have to change anything about it. If we’re here, then no one else can take the throne.” There was a purr rumbling deep in his chest. All of Goro’s fighting seemed to do nothing to him. “We can’t do that if you’re still human.”

“Fuck you! I won’t let you change anything about me!” He felt betrayed, torn apart at the seams, desperately pushing aside the blooming feelings he had had for the man above him. The word  _ love  _ stuck it’s nasty, thorny tendrils in his heart and  _ squeezed _ . Goro had thought they were the same. They’d fought through Maruki’s Palace side by side, like nothing could stop them so long as they were together.

“I’m not going to change  _ you _ .” Akira laughed, pressing his face against Goro’s— he got a vicious bite on the cheek for his trouble. “Just your body. I could never love you if you were anyone other than yourself. My rival, always pushing me to be better.”

He sounded fucking smitten. Weak for him. It made Goro feel sick to his stomach. Nauseous from the desperate need to hear it again. He slammed his knee upwards again, so that he wouldn’t have to think about it. Akira just laughed, still purring, and pushed his way in between Goro’s legs. His wide body forced his legs open awkwardly.

“Look at me.” He said, letting go of Goro’s wrists to hold the sides of his face delicately.

“No!” Goro began to thrash again, slamming his fists down on the shoulders above him. “Fuck off!”

Those grey eyes seemed to swim above him. Goro could hardly look away, couldn’t tear his own eyes away from Akira. There was something thrumming through his head the more he had to focus on the man in front of him— it felt like he was falling away, drifting through an ocean of endless perfect grey.

When Goro went limp, Akira pulled back. He smiled softly down at the now quiet man underneath him. Hypnosis hadn’t been part of the original plan, but he knew Goro was going to fight him the whole way. Nothing that happened next wouldn’t be  _ exactly  _ what Goro wanted. His body trembled, shivered, under Akira’s piercing gaze. He ran his fingers once more down the perfect, pale skin of Goro’s body and down to his thighs. They were plush in his grip, but strong.

Goro moaned. His thrashing had finally stopped once the hypnosis set in. Instead, he arched his back up into Akira’s grip and tried to wrap his legs around Akira’s waist. With a quiet chuckle Akira fished his phone out from the piles of blankets around him. Despite being a god-like being, he was still a fan of the internet.

“I’m going to record you, Goro. That way you can find out exactly what you’re like on the inside. All those thoughts buried deep down inside you.” He had to prop it up to get enough of Goro in the video, but eventually it worked.

Below him, Goro had started pinching his own nipples and grinding up against Akira’s leg. He looked debauched and fucked out already. The halo of his honey brown hair looked soft and angelic, the complete opposite of the wanton moans dripping from his throat. Already his nipples were puffy and pink and Akira had to slap his hands away before he lost himself staring at them.

“Please, please!” Goro groaned. His cock was already hard and straining, leaking pearly white precum from the tip.

“You got into this pretty quickly.” Akira chuckled, pushing his thumb against the plummy head of Goro’s dick.

“I’ve been waiting for so fucking long— you never said anything. Never did anything! Hurry up and fuck me, you bastard.”

“Brat.” Akira kissed him hard, swallowing down Goro’s delicious cries as if he was starving for him. Of course he knew Goro was attracted to him. He could smell it coming off of him in waves whenever they were in the Metaverse. Every arching leap through the air or Shadow killed under his blade had just made it stronger. It was a wonder Goro hadn’t jumped him earlier. He just needed a little push towards it.

Akira’s skin split apart at the seams, body reshaping itself for his wants. The tentacles that were clustered at his crotch  _ writhed  _ with intent. They searched for the tight heat that was achingly close, almost as if they had minds of their own. They curled around Goro’s limbs, keeping him pliant and open for Akira’s purview as if Goro would want anything else. It was like he was begging with his body as well as his words.

Finally Akira began to push the thickest tentacle into him. The others slid across Goro’s stomach and cock and around his balls until the man was delirious with pleasure. He sobbed and whined and bucked into the thrust as much as his restrained hips would let him. Goro’s eyes had already rolled upwards with Akira’s slow push inside— something that made the man smirk, seeing his mate absolutely lose himself to the feeling.

“Fuck, yes! Fuck—!“ His words were bitten off and swallowed down by his own mouth as Akira’s tentacle shifted inside Goro’s body. It pressed against all the delicious places inside of him that he’d only been able to briefly touch before. Nothing like fingers or silicone toys and his own imagination. Goro’s hands fisted in the sheets underneath him desperately.

Akira gripped his shoulders and bent low over Goro to press delirious kisses to his flushed cheeks and chewed lips. He took his own pleasure from Goro’s body. He took and took and took until Goro arched upwards with a choked scream. Cum splattered against Akira’s waist and dripped down the bony planes of Goro’s hips. But still he continued to push the heavy appendage into Goro’s pliant body. Underneath him, Goro’s moans had become quiet and whiny. The overstimulation shook through his body until his thighs trembled where they were clamped around Akira’s own hips. He didn’t let go, though.

“Keep going, keep going— oh gods—“ It may have been a little much for Goro’s human body, at least at first, but Akira was certain he was enjoying himself despite the overwhelming feelings.

When Akira came, it was with a roar. He bared his sharpened fangs and dragged them over the delicate flesh of the crook of Goro’s neck. Thin rivulets of blood trickled from the tiny scratch, just that little sending Akira dizzy with the scent. When he came back to himself, Goro’s stomach looked almost uncomfortably full. The slightest stretch to his usually taunt belly. Knowing it was his own cum that was filling Goro up inside had Akira growling anew. 

And still Goro begged. The grey haze that covered his mind was clearing, replaced with an all encompassing  _ need. _ What that need was, Goro wasn’t sure— until he caught sight of his own clawed fingers digging their tips into Akira’s flesh. He  _ wanted  _ desperately. He wanted Akira. He wanted Akira’s heart and soul and body and he wanted to bury himself into him with a passion. One rivalled only by his once deep-seated hatred. Goro released his grip on Akira’s arms, sparing only a glance at the red that bloomed underneath them, and dragged his face down for a crushing kiss. They bit at each other’s lips and tongues, eyes half open as they stared each other down.

Goro felt warm inside, warm and tingling. His mind was scattered. He rolled his hips up against Akira’s, desperately urging the man on as the tentacle inside him throbbed and pulsed again. It felt like the sensations would never end— he didn’t want them to. Goro wanted to ride the high of finally,  _ finally  _ having Akira all to himself until the world died around them. It could all burn down for all he cared. All he wanted was the swollen ache of his lips pressed to Akira’s and the heady feeling of Akira inside him.

Eventually, though, they had to part and come up for air. Akira stayed seated inside of him, the warmth that slowly trickled from his writhing tentacle cock continuing to fill Goro to the brim. Goro’s chest heaved with each gasping breath.

“I’m glad you finally came around.” Akira laughed.

Goro could hear something playing quietly in the background. When he reached out— there were black and white stripes trailing up his hands that he blinked at— it was coming from Akira’s phone. The tinny, cheap speakers were replaying his own scandalous moans. He could see his own body writhing and clutching Akira closer. Could hear his own begging. Could see the debauched look in his eyes—

And could see the exact moment a pair of curved horns slid from his head. They arched backwards, unlike Akira’s, and were patterned in the same black and white stripe that matched Loki. He could see more than just Loki in his changes though. On his head was a circlet of fine gold feathers that became a train that trailed down his back. They twined together with a pair of long, brown braids. He was sure that, if he wished for them, a pair of white and blue wings would be at his back.

“Is that really me?”

“You’re beautiful.” Akira nuzzled softly against Goro’s neck. He could  _ smell _ the contentment that radiated from him. It was surprising to Goro, the range of emotions he could pick up from Akira’s scent alone.

Like love. A hopeless attachment to the man underneath him. Like his whole being was geared towards Goro and Goro only. It sent a thrum of heady pleasure through him again, knowing that he had captured the leader of the Phantom Thieves in such a way.

“I’m still angry at you.” Goro huffed. He dragged his claws gently down Akira’s face. “I  _ know _ I’m strong enough to fight you, now.”

“I know you are.” Akira just rolled his hips against Goro’s, though, reminding him that they were still joined. “I prefer this, though.”

Purring, Goro let himself go limp on the covers once more. “I think I do too.”

With a renewed vigour, the tentacle inside Goro began to writhe. The sensations were even stronger than before, if that was even possible, making Goro throw his head back and shout as it struck home inside him again. Akira’s grip on his shoulders grew tighter. There was something heavy and wide pushing against his rim, thick and wide enough that it felt like a fist but smooth. Akira was panting against his ear. Each breath was punctuated with a growl.

_ Eggs.  _

They were definitely eggs. Akira had mentioned wanting to start a family with Goro, though he hadn’t expected it to be quite so immediate. But that didn’t mean he wanted it to stop. All of a sudden the egg breached his body— the whole thing sliding up in one go that had him shouting even louder. It pressed against all the perfect, pleasurable spots inside him as it slid deeper in. Another one was hot on it’s heels and Akira had long become nonverbal, his hoarse moans sending Goro’s mind spiraling even more. His sharp teeth pierced the skin on the crook of Goro’s neck. 

It was like one, long orgasm. Every egg that slid into his belly made his cock weep. Goro wasn’t sure if he would even have any cum left inside him by the time Akira was finished using him as some kind of breeding receptacle. (That was another thought that sat hotly in Goro’s mind, the idea of just staying there in their nest for the rest of eternity and letting Akira pump him full of their children.) His stomach was swollen with their eggs already, with a spot carved out to keep them safe and warm inside him, already large enough that he couldn’t see where they were joined anymore.

When he felt a rush of cum inside of him it tipped Goro over the edge. His whole body clenched with his orgasm, another scream ripping through his lungs— Goro’s eyes rolled back in his head, white static encroaching on the edges of his vision— until there was only

“Akira, Akira,  _ Akira _ !”

Goro came back to himself in drips and trickles. His breathing trembled, like he couldn’t quite suck in enough air. The phone was still replaying his earlier cries. He reached out with a hand and slapped at it until it finally shut up. Somewhere next to him, the warm body that was Akira chuckled into his shoulder. There was a soft hand on his stomach that gently rubbed at the swell of it.

“You’re such an asshole…” Goro muttered, looping their fingers together.

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole.”

***

A scrappy mess of black and white fur ran past Goro on four legs— he reached out and scooped up the kid with one arm, whirled on his heels to grab the second one and the third one threw himself at their father’s back. They were the youngest of Akira and Goro’s current brood and hadn’t quite figured out human forms yet. Every single one of their kids was a fucking hellion.

(Goro loved all of them.)

(Goro loved Akira, too.)

His stomach ached with their latest clutch. It wasn’t as large as that first one, where Akira had finally confessed his feelings, but it still made it awkward to move as quickly as he knew he could. Ichigo clawed her way free of his grasp, using his braid and a horn to clamber onto his shoulder. She pulled and tugged at his hair painfully but he couldn’t fight the grin on his face. Laughing, Akira plucked Nao off of his back. Akumu had settled down now that they weren’t getting chased by their terror of a sister.

Goro had never had a large family before. When Akira pressed a kiss to his temple, he turned to catch his retreating lips with his own. The other Thieves would be showing up at any moment for their regular get-together and he hoped that the kids would tire themselves out chasing Ryuji and Morgana around their home.

It was loud and hectic and ridiculous at times— he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> “Why do I look like this?” He had asked Jose, once.
> 
> “Because that’s what you want for yourself, mister!” Said the boy.


End file.
